Sinful By Nature
by KristinaLeigh
Summary: Darth Vader is in pursuit of a terrorist cell's underlady who threatens Imperial control of Coruscant. But while doing so, he finds the woman very intriguing and becomes smitten. Alt. Reality and Vader/Padme Shipper.
1. Default Chapter

Lady Vader  
Sinful By Nature  
Genre: AU / Imperial Days  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 1  
02.15.03  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was crisp and wet as the dark figure walked through the puzzle-like alleys. Coruscant, or Imperial Center as it was now called, was a planet covered with one big city. Many people assumed that the bottom levels were disgusting and infested. This was true, in some areas. But, this district was quite different. The lights were bright; their neon glow caused the puddles of rain water sitting on the duracrete ground to shine different colors. People of all species crowded the club entryways; they're style colorful and vibrant. They contrasted much from the figure in black. The figure, obviously female, was in a black leather body suit with matching Stiletto boots. She walked through the crowds swiftly, her right hand touching her slim yet deadly blaster at her side. The area was normally safe, but you never knew when the Empire decided to raid the district.  
  
She stopped at a hidden door in a small niche. She quickly typed in the access code. The door opened with an almost silent noise. Inside was a single turbo lift. It was widely known that even though Coruscant went miles high into the heavens that it also went far into the Underground. Down in the Underground was where people could be free. Stepping into the lift, she typed in another access code. It was an older model lift, but it did its job well. As it dropped down into the Underground, It tended to rattle slightly. She was never the type to get frightened over trivial fears, but it wouldn't be fun to get stuck in-between ground level and below-ground level.  
  
She made it, of course, and upon stepping out an emotion swept through her body. Here she was free. The music pumped, the electronic sounds made her adrenal glands explode out of control, unleashing all the pinned-up adrenaline. To bad tonight was booked with a meeting.   
  
The meeting was to be held in one of the back rooms in the underground club. Bug-free and Spy-free, it was perfect for the organization. The owner was an important member of the Organization, so they were assured safety and secrecy. In the meeting room, there were already several members sitting around the table. She recognized all of them, but one seat was suspiciously empty. "Where's the new member?" Her voice was soft, strong willed. A fire-red Twi'lek spoke up, "He sends his regrets, he hasn't been able to fully submit himself to the Organization." Her name was Serpentine Fire. She was known for her spying skills as well as her sniper capabilities. "Very well, but he needs to be in contact soon or he could be suspected of Espionage." Everyone's heads nodded in agreement.   
  
The group talked over several issues until a ring sounded throughout the room. A rather large member of the group got up and answered the call. 'If the guy that answered the door was large, than this guy was huge, Padmé thought silently, 'And fine to boot.' As it turned out, this was the new member. He gave the correct entrance code and it wasn't like anyone could say he wasn't who he said he was. No one had seen him before, except his recruiter who was off-planet.   
  
Serpentine was about to ask about to ask the same question everyone else was thinking, but Padmé beat her to it. "We thought you weren't ready for full membership yet." Her look was piercing, as she searched for sabotage. He casually shrugged, "Yes, well, things went a little faster than I planned." He sat down in the empty seat before she could respond. He then threw a data pad onto the table. "That's my entrance requirement." The man called Jeremiah picked up the pad and went through its files. "Top-secret Imperial information," was his response. "This much information is considered high-treason."  
  
"Quite a sacrifice, why did you go through such a risk when you could get in with a much smaller one?" Padmé chose her words carefully; a lesson she learned from being in such risky business. He didn't seem startled to her interrogation, "I like a good challenge and I thought it would definitely get me in." He grinned somewhat conceitedly. It was probably the most sexy thing see had ever saw. She sat up straight, trying to hide her interest in the man. She looked at every member; they all seemed pleased. "Very well, welcome to the Organization."   
  
She couldn't help it; she could have sworn that the Organization's recruiter told her that the man had dark features. This man was the total opposite. He had lightish-golden blonde hair that was cropped short and spiky. His eyes were a grey-ish sliver blue and his skin was a sun-kissed bronze. Natives to Coruscant didn't have such features, yet he spoke with a thick Coruscant accent. This was driving her insane, she could always tell a person's origin, but he completely puzzled her.  
  
The meeting continued for at least another two hours until all the newly gathered information on the Empire was covered. When everyone agreed to end the meeting it was early morning. Padmé walked out of the back room and into the club. The music was still roaring; the Imperials didn't wake until five in the morning on the basic chrono. The colorful people were all on the dance floor, partying.   
Padmé saw her bartender friend serving drinks over in the far corner. It took awhile to get through the wild ravers and to the bar. Mika spotted her quickly, "Hey girl!" Padmé replied but nowhere near as bubbly. "Whatcha want?" Mika started for the mixes. "Water." She stopped, "Oh come on, I'm the best mixer in the district!" Padmé sighed, "Okay, as long as I won't find myself in some guy's bed later on." Laughing, Mika started mixing the colorful liquids. While Mika made one of her infamous concoctions, Padmé turned to look around.   
  
There he was, sitting at one of the many gambling tables just flat out staring at her. All of a sudden a jolt knocked her to the floor. Her body was practically frozen and the world around her became distorted. Darkness surrounded her, a leering chill. But it left almost as quick as it came. She heard her name being shouted, it was Mika. Padmé tried to catch her breath, Mika was practically screaming, "Padmé, Padmé…are you alright?" "I don't know…I was just-just standing there and then I looked and I-I saw him staring at me and then everything went dark and cold, and…" Padmé just rambled on, while Mika tried to make sense of what she was saying. "Padmé, slow down!" Padmé stopped, everyone was standing around her, staring." Mika turned to them, "Sorry, just a bad reaction." A murmur broke loose and everyone went back to what they were doing. "What do you mean 'bad reaction', I didn't even take a sip!" Padmé was rattled. Whatever happened, she didn't want it to happen ever again.  
  
Mika leaned her up against the wall in the employee break room. "Now. Padmé, tell me again but more slowly." Padmé swallowed, " I was just standing there, I looked up and saw him and-" Mika cut her off, "Whom?" "The new member…I can't recall his name, it was exactly told." This was confusing, how is it that we never asked him his name. "Okay, what else?" "Well, I looked at him then all of a sudden," Padmé waved her hands dramatically, "Wham! Everything went black, distorted, and cold."   
  
"Well, You definitely had a black-out, but the distorted part I'm not so sure about." Mika was an ex-medical student; she always knew what she was talking about. "Do you have any idea of what it could have been?" Padmé concentrated. Sure she had an idea, but it was crazy. "It had something to do with his eyes, I don't know…it was like he was seeing through me at first and then caused me to blackout." Mika looked skeptical. "Yea right, how can someone across the room from you cause you to black-out?" She was right, but Padmé still knew that whatever it was it had something to do with him…or those eyes to be exact…they were so-so- She couldn't find a known term for them. But one thing was clear: She was going to figure out who this guy was and how he was connected to her blackout.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Vader  
Sinful By Nature  
Chapter 2  
03.10.03  
The early morning breeze was light and cool. Imperial Center was alive and thriving with the duties of Imperial Life. The parties of freedom and gaiety were long gone. Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, walked through the corridors of his castle at an angry, fast pace. Several officers and secretaries were trying to keep up with him, while listening attentively to his orders. "-And I want ever bit of information on her fast, am I clear?" They replied hastily and stumbled out of his presence.   
  
"She resisted me, damn!" He had just gotten back from his undercover mission to catch the under lady of the terrorist cell, Jeu périlleux. The citizens thought it to be new to Coruscant, but as it turned out it has existed since the Empire rose. Many cells were older, but the difference of this cell is what made it stand out. They weren't for the same cause as the others. Jeu périlleux was actually all about fun. An interesting concept and it puzzled Vader to no end. 'Why risk your life for something of such impertinence as recreation. Ignorance, perhaps?' But no, she and her cell weren't stupid. He was sure of it. The stunts, the thievery, and bombings were to brilliantly planned and executed. But they weren't the Empire, they did not have armies of millions, nor did they have the Dark Side.   
  
He knew that to bring the cell's activities to an end, he would have to get rid of her or at least have her in custody. The operatives weren't so centered on a cause that they would fight back. They would run back into their dark holes, and never look back. But catching her would be the trick. He needed the information that was concealed in her mind. It infuriated him when he realized she didn't take well to mind reading. This was quite rare to find a non-sensitive to react badly. A true challenge for the dark lord; who had defeated his only challenges some time ago. He smiled darkly, her fun had caused him to have a little fun also and for that he was grateful. She was also very enticing; with thick, luscious brown hair and big, round eyes. She spoke with an accent that screamed exotic. He recognized it as the language of the planet L'eau. A far out world named after it's immense amount of water. Nothing like Kamino, but they didn't have any continents, just small islands everywhere. Yes, she was quite breathtaking. It wasn't his preference to keep woman as a mistress, but this time he might have to make exceptions. He breathed deeply, as his passion stirred and started to heat up. He needed a cold shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Same Day…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! I heard about your little spell last night." Padmé had decided that a good little shopping spree would make her feel better. So she was looking around in her favorite shop, for her favorite design line. Zelig, was behind the register. "And?" she responded somewhat annoyed. "Well, what happened?" She could tell he was keen on getting the story out of her, so she gave in. Sighing, " It was just a bad reaction to a drink, okay?" She turned back to the designer's rack. But he continued, "One of Mika's drinks, you mean." She turned back around. "Look, Z, it wasn't her drink, just the fact that I don't take alcohol easily." It wasn't a lie; it was the slant truth. She didn't take alcohol lightly, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't what made her blackout.  
  
He seemed to believe her. She could tell he was shocked at her weakness with alcohol.   
She put her items on the checkout counter for him to scan. "Five-hundred and fifty credits," he finally said. Her mouth just about hit the floor, "Did the Imperials just raise the taxes again, or something?" She paid him, and he started putting her purchases in a bag. "Yup, just the other day, something about the Emperor's new private museum that was just built. She made a disgusted sound, "You know, with all those personal expenses he could've fed the center's population for a month!" He silently agreed. She decided with guilt that she wouldn't shop anymore and would head home. "Well, I'll see you around." She turned and walked out of the shop. Behind her she hear him reply, "Holla."   
  
Outside she met the usual hustle and bustle of a psychotic, Imperial-controlled day. She had decided that a walk would be better than to ride in her sleek speeder. She needed the exercise and fresh air anyway. What fresh air Coruscant had, that is. As she walked she felt the un-usual pull of lazy muscles, and remembered her abused training schedule. She decided when she got home she needed to go through a double work-out, especially since she had mentally already started making plans for the Emperor's little museum. She smiled wickedly.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
Authors Notes: *Stretches* Well, there you have it! As you can undoubtedly see, the romance…err…sensuality is coming much more quickly than with The Capture. So…what is going to happen to the Emperor's new museum? Will Vader make Padmé his mistress? And when in the world will I make a Capture post? *laugh* Soon, dear readers….very soon. On another note, Padme's home planet's (which I made up) name is French for "Water". Her cell, Jeu périlleux, is also French. It means "Perilous Game". And if you're curious about the "exotic" sounding language…It's French too. So, basically, L'eau's language is French. Hey, it sounded right…and was easy. *wink* Well…I hope y'all enjoyed it!   
  
~LadyVader~ 


End file.
